Rule Them All
by BruiseBanner
Summary: He watched them carefully and close, and waited patiently, until it was time to claim what he always wanted... And rule them all. The story takes place since before the first movie, through The Avengers and after TDW. Thor/Sif Sifki.
1. Warfare

_I'ts been a while since the last time I wrote FF so I hope I'm not too rusty, and I really hope you like it. Since English is not my native language any grammar corrections or feedback is welcome._

_Reviews are not only welcome but they are encouraged! Enjoy!_

**Rule Them All**

**Chapter 1: Warfare**

If there is something valued in Asgard, it is bravery, loyalty and honor. All of them represented by the well trained soldiers of the realm, especially when required to bring peace to their people. If one is able to shine through battle, not only the royalty, but the entire population look up at him, every kid wants to grow up to be like that soldier, every maiden wishes to have such a husband by their side, every man desires the wealth and recognition only an excellent fighter can have.

For Thor it was never really that hard, it was probably for his generation very hard to put up with him and his harsh manners, his way to always outshine every single one of them in every task assigned. Even though he meant no harm but only to make his father proud, the rest of the boys in the group couldn't help to feel segregated. There was, of course the three boys who were always around Thor, the big one, Volstagg, who looked ridiculously big amongst the rest of the group and was always in the best of moods. Hogun, a smaller but very agile boy, quiet and even mysterious. And Fandral, a handsome young man with a thirst to participate in a battle that would make him a true hero.

Loki never felt like he belonged, but he made the best to please his father, even if he knew Thor would come out first in all the physical tasks, Loki would outsmart him in every cleverness test. It was only Frigga who would notice how much her boy was trying to feel up to the level of the rest of the boys, she was always there for him whenever he needed. It was also her who taught him how to behave in every situation, he was born to be a King, she would say, and Loki didn't know exactly how, but he knew she was right. One day he would.

In that very same building, but in a different group, was the last member of the gang, overcoming every obstacle, coming out first, most of the time with quite a large advantage, every single time she was tested. The number one in all the Shield Maiden School, Lady Sif. After their practices, she would join Thor and The Warriors Three for refreshments and other activities. In the beginning Sif was considered nothing more than a brat, after Loki cut her golden hair for a prank, she cried for days, mourning her beautiful long locks, no matter what was done, she wouldn't be calm. Unfortunately, that event would never be repaired, Loki tried to get her magic golden hair from the elves, but after she wore it, the hair turned black as the night. Sif got used to it, but it was never the same, since that day, she treated Loki with coldness and kept her distance.

One day, after their rigorous training, Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif were in the Palace gardens, by the fountain enjoying the soft breeze, talking about how great their results were, while Loki was under the shadow of an enormous tree, where liked to read, looking at them over the pages of his book. He heard a soft voice coming from behind.

"How was the sword test today?" asked Frigga, sitting next to her son.

"Average, as expected" he replied, his eyes going back to the yellow parchment pages in front of him.

Frigga looked at the fountain and saw Thor splashing around getting everyone wet and chuckled shaking her head "Not everyone is born to hold out a spear and go into battle; there are other virtues as valuable as battle skills". Loki pretended to keep reading and calmly replied "Not one that father cares about, though" his mother stroke his hair gently and smiled "Don't aim to please the world, for it is impossible to have everyone happy, but it is quite easy to displease and anger them, Loki. Do as your heart tells you. You and your brother are different from each other, but you're both our sons and we love you as such. Do not worry over assumptions my boy, your father loves you all the same whether you can fight with a thousand weapons or just keep practicing your magic".

She then kissed his temple and walk inside the Palace again, Loki stood there, looking at nowhere over his book, taking in his mother's wise words. He knew she meant him well, but she didn't see it wasn't all that much easy, always measured against his brother by all the people, not only Odin, young boys his age looked at him with fear because of the magic he could work, not because he was a great warrior as everyone expected him to. It was okay, anyway, better fear than pity, better fear than stupid jokes like only Thor would dare to throw at times. By the fountain, he saw Thor fall on his behind, both feet in the air as Lady Sif burst out laughing, she was probably the only person who could do that to him, and get away with it, and he remembered the very first time both, Sif and Thor, engaged in children's quarrel.

It was probably one of the most amusing moments he could remember, despite the fact that she barely talked to him after he was unable to restore her blonde hair, Loki did enjoy looking at his brother being defeated by none other than a girl. She was smart and agile, using all her assets against Thor whenever it was needed. Thor himself enjoyed of her companionship and did admire her for being the only warrior in the realm able and brave enough to face him and come out victorious.

Funny way kids have to show their feelings. Of course at that moment, neither of both brothers knew she didn't do it for recognition, but to earn a place in Thor's heart.

* * *

Years later, Just as they all finished their preparation, Muspelheim, home of the fire Giants would start a war trying to gain control of Asgard and therefore, the nine realms. The young warriors were starving for some real action after years of preparing themselves for it. Their shiny armors were ready and the swords were sharp. It was the first time any of them left Asgard, they knew the enemy was powerful and wouldn't think it twice before slaying them into Valhalla, of course they were nervous, but the thrill of a real bloody battle was more.

The army was led by Odin himself, fully armored spoke encouragement words to his brave soldiers heading to the battlefield. In a matter of minutes, they were marching with a Fire Giant army a few meters ahead from them, and the battle begun. Muspelheim was more than hot, it was nothing like they imagined other soldiers, friends and foes yelling at each other, either for help or steaming out before landing a devastating hit onto another fighter. Sometimes the helmet blocked the view. Thor was suffocating inside his, and after long minutes fighting his way through the battle, he took it off seeking freedom to continue his fight, big mistake it was, for it revealed his face to the Giants, they knew pretty well who he was and everyone close to him aimed to kill him. All his friends and brother were close, despite the issues they had in their relationship, Loki tricked the Giants producing clones of a confused Thor so they wouldn't know who was the original one, Volstagg and Fandral took care of the biggest of three Giants seeking the original son of Odin, while the Allfather fought the second one. Thor was confused but not intimidated by the enemy, and he lunged against the third Giant, he hit him as hard as he could with his shield, making the creature step back, but not fall, the enemy punched Thor right in the jaw, making him fall to the ground, Odin saw his son fall and with rage finally got rid of the giant he was fighting, and before he could help his son, he saw another figure coming from behind the Giant, stabbing him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly.

Thor saw the enormous body coming over him, and raised his sword, yelling as loud as he could, stabbing him right through the heart. Fandral and Volstagg in that moment turned to his friend and saw him perform such heroic action, taking down a Fire Giant by himself.

The tall, slender figure stepped back and said nothing, once Thor was on his feet and being celebrated by everyone, she came closer and took her helmet off, releasing her long, silky, black hair, revealing tired but bright smile, relieved her beloved was safe and unharmed.

A radiant young Thor approached his father and claimed "Did you see that, father? He thought he had me, but I was faster, stronger, and smarter! Just like you taught me" Odin nodded and smiled, proud of him for his bravery "Every victory is a satisfaction my son, but you can't let that cloud your judgment in the future, remember: There is no such thing as a small enemy" Thor heard his father's words and joined his friends to start their march back home.

Apparently, only Odin saw the truth but decided to say nothing to not overshadow his son's victory, but he would never forget the heroic and courageous actions of the young lady standing before him.


	2. Good Enough

_Sometimes when I write I like to listen to music and let it help with the process so, if you find a song title at the beginning of the chapter, means I used a little bit of it for the developement. Just in case you want to listen to them._

_Song: Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne._

**Chapter 2: Good Enough**

After battle always comes the celebration. It's been several years and many battles after Muspelheim, the warriors are mature both in life and war. The bounds have grown tighter and stronger between all of them. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, as now all nine realms know them, are the most skilled and valuable fighters Asgard has, some of them have already everything they ever wished for, others are still slowly building their way through it.

Parties take place during days after the army comes back home, the fallen are honored, the returning soldiers are bathed in joy and pride from their people. One warrior, though, is just happy to be back home. Sif was by the lake's shore, she did like to party, but right now, she just wanted some rest, her body demanded it. She climbed to the lowest branch of an enormous tree and sat there, looking at the candle light's reflection on the calm surface, watching people drink and have fun. She closed her eyes and leant her head back, thinking of how much she had accomplished since being forced to join the Shield Maiden training, despite being so ambitious, her father was right at something: fighting took her mind away from vain worries and any trouble she could get in, it made her disciplined and a full grown woman. One thing was missing from her life, though, she was in the age of being a lady-in-waiting, of course it didn't work that way since she was not just any lady, but a fierce warrior, but still, she was a woman.

Maybe Thor didn't notice, maybe no one did. But when he was around, she fixed her clothes and tried to make sure she looked fine. Doing so well in training and battle had worked, he appreciated her skills and valued her in the battlefield, but Sif wanted so much more than that. Fandral had mentioned to Thor that he needed to settle and choose a woman worth the crown, he would be King of Asgard one day, and just like his Father, he would need a strong, loving, and wise Queen to rule by his side. Sif could feel the color reaching her cheeks and looked away, afraid that her body would give away her feelings toward her friend. But Thor just laughed and thought it was a joke "There is plenty of time for that my friend, my father is still so strong, I still have a chance to enjoy myself, spar and live a little before responsibilities knock at my door. No rush at all". Sif just laughed along her friend and unsheathe her sword "Come fight, then" she invited him, a wicked grin appeared on Thor's face as he grabbed his own weapon and lunged towards Sif who was absolutely ready.

There she was, surfing her thoughts when the soft noise of dry leaves and branches breaking brought her back, her hand instinctively reached the dagger hidden under her sleeve, although there was no need, it was Thor's tall figure who appeared by the shore, Sif flushed red, there were few times when they were all by themselves, a part of her was wondering whether she should seize the moment and talk about her feelings. A small laughter was heard inside her head and she knew she couldn't do it. While she was thinking all this, Thor got rid of his clothes and ventured in the lake's fresh water. Now she couldn't just appear, it would be embarrassing for both of them, so she stood quiet in her branch, unable to look away. Her eyes ran all over his silhouette, wishing it could be her hands. His blond hair and strong arms, that broad chest she had shoved to the ground so many times. A warm feeling flooded her, suddenly it was too hot, she closed her eyes for a second and tried to calm down, but when she looked again, there was him, splashing around a little, relaxing.

"If only I could speak the truth to you" She thought "If only I was brave enough to tell you how I feel".

Sif decided to leave quietly, she didn't know how long it would take for Thor to get dressed and go back inside, it could be minutes, it could be hours, so she climbed down, as silently as she could, he never noticed, he was too busy floating without any worries. Right when her feet touched the ground and she turned to leave, she ran into Loki. He was leaning against the very same tree she had been sitting on looking at his brother. She bit the inside of her lip and looked at Loki as serious and self-contained as she could "Excuse me, there is a celebration inside" Her voice almost betrays her, and Loki smirked "Oh I know, so why exactly were you out here in the first place?" She folded her arms and leant her weight on one leg, making her curves more obvious under her robe "And why exactly should I explain myself to you?" This time she sounded more confident, her voice still low enough for Thor not to hear "Well" Loki said, stretching a little as if looking over to the lake "Maybe because I know you've been watching him and you don't really want me to let him know, do you?" Sif felt numb for a second, he knew, Loki knew she had been watching Thor naked in the lake, it wasn't what it looked like, but it didn't matter, Loki could make it look as something else. "I was here before he got himself butt-naked and dived into the water" She narrowed her eyes "Say whatever, I know what happened and he knows me" Sif walked straight, hitting Loki's shoulder with hers, Loki chuckled and turned to speak to Sif's back "Does he? Dear Lady Sif, does he _knows_ you so well?" She stood still and slowly turned back to face Loki "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, but you do, dear, of course you do. Don't try to deny it. My brother might be a fool and not notice how you blush when he's around, or how you look at him when he talks and brags about his strength, but I do. Have you ever told him how you really feel?" He asked sincerely, she shook her head and waved her hand dismissively "You're talking none sense, we're friends and that is all" a wicked half smile was drawn on Loki's face "You might want to fool yourself, but I don't believe your heart buys it, Sif. Or is it maybe that you don't think you're good enough for the future King of Asgard?"

Something inside her cracked.

She stood straight and raised her face proudly "Any man worthy of me will be lucky to have such a woman as his wife, not the other way around" her fists were closed in apprehension, Loki notices it, and liked it "You do realize is the other way around, don't you? Fierce warriors and Kings choose their wives, not… well, husbands" Sif was quite aware of that detail "There is always a first time. And seems like I was born to break the rules, wasn't I?" She turned her back and walked away before Loki could mess anymore with her head.

On her way back, she took the detour to her chambers and locked herself in. Quietly she took her light armor off and left the soft fabric of her robe slide down her equally soft skin. The knot in her throat wouldn't go away, but she didn't want to cry. She slid under the blankets and closed her eyes looking for rest, a single tear ran down her cheek, wetting her pillow as her imagination went wild. She knew there were no big female warriors, Shield Maiden training taught women to defend themselves, in the remote case Asgard was attacked and the army was outside, the realm would never be defenseless, everyone knew how to fight and wave a sword. It was her who broke the rules, it was her who showed the Allfather and everyone else that she was meant to be the best warrior, she could do much better that the rest of the soldiers, and she was rewarded for it, she knew Odin estimated her and gave her family a comfort they didn't know before. Yes, everyone admired her and her stunning beauty, but even with her talent and appeal, not one man had asked for her hand in marriage. She didn't mind, because it was only one man she wanted, the sad part, was that not even him looked at her that way. So thinking about it she fell asleep, dreaming of a warm, strong God of Lightning she wished could sleep right next to her someday.

* * *

Odin noticed the absence of his two sons and Lady Sif during the feast, he didn't mean to chase after them as if they were kids, they were old enough to look after themselves and have fun on their own. They deserved it after their hard work away from home. Even Loki, who wasn't the best warrior but helped the army with his wit and strategies.

That night he talked to Frigga, there was no better person to solve the tangles in his mind. "I won't be King forever" he said when his wife was about to get in bed "I know" She answered, getting comfortable next to him "I didn't expect you to, but that is not what is worrying you, is it?" She always knew when something was wrong with him, she was the only one who could read him like a book and even challenge his decisions at times, she was the reason whispering to his ear. "No. Is our sons" he confessed "Now they've experienced what war is like, and have earned a peaceful time back home" he reached out his arm for his wife to rest her head on his chest, which she did "It was a similar time when I asked you to marry me, I appreciated how fragile a life can be, and the responsibility I held in my future as King and protector of the nine realms" Frigga smiled to the memory and replied "You are worried about Thor not being interested in marriage" Odin nodded and sighed "Is not only the marriage, but the entire responsibility he has in his hands, he's a brave and excellent warrior, but a King is more than that, he needs someone to balance his fire, a woman who can help him see the way when he needs it" Frigga looked up to her husband's face and waited for him to continue, when he went silence she stroke his cheek "You already have thought of that woman, my love" He nodded once more and took Frigga's hand in his own "They will rule wisely and fair, I know".

* * *

In the morning a loud knock woke Sif up from her dreamless sleep. She clumsily walked to the door, completely forgetting the fact that she was naked, and opened it as she rubbed her eye "What?" It was Thor, his jaw dropped unable to avoid his eyes going down to his friend's soft curves. Despite the long years of knowing each other, he hadn't really had the opportunity to admire her firm limbs, sometimes he would even forget she possessed a woman's body, she hid it very well under her armor. Sif blushed furiously after a fraction of second when she realized nothing was covering her, and her hair was a complete mess, she shut the door closed and ran to grab a decent robe to wear and fix as well as she could her long black hair. A voice behind the door spoke "Are you decent yet, dear Lady Sif" She could hear the chuckle, it was Loki, she didn't notice him the first time. Sif cursed in her mind, reproaching herself her foolishness, once dressed she opened the door and let them in "I wasn't expecting any visits before noon, after last night's celebration, I thought the whole realm would over sleep" She said, both brothers stood outside, Thor still speechless, something quite strange in him, Loki leaned against the door and smiled "Is not a social visit, seems like celebrations are not over, Father asked us to come fetch you, he wants us in there as soon as possible" He looked at her from head to toes, stopping for a second on her narrow waist "I suggest you choose a different attire, I think your parents will be there" her eyes went wide open, that was new, her parents had never been called to the Throne room, maybe she excelled at this last battle. Or maybe Loki spoke. "Brother" Loki hurried Thor as he walked out. Sif whispered "My parents?" Thor shook his head "Don't know, that's all Father said, you should hurry" She nodded and closed the door behind Thor. As fast as she could she fixed her hair and wore a bright red short robe under her light armor, dark tights covered her legs under knee long leather boots. One last look to the mirror and she walked to the palace.

Outside the Throne room were both her parents and Thor. Her mother was blushing, looking at the marvelous golden pillars. Her father looked too proud of himself, like he belonged inside these rich walls, she rolled her eyes and thought it would be over in a minute, it would be okay. Thor had gained his confidence again after that morning's incident, he reached out his hand for her and said hi "Father will see us in a minute" She shook his hand and nodded "Do you know why?" He shook his head but before he could answer, Loki opened the doors and let them in.

The four of them walked to Odin's throne and kneeled. Frigga was standing to the right and Loki to the left, both of them with their hands quietly on their lap. The King asked them to rise and said "The nine realms have been under the protection of brave warriors for centuries, Kings have fought not for power, but to keep the peace. A ruler's duty is more than give orders and send armies when needed, he is the protector, he is the 'Allfather', and as such he must take care of his children and rule them fairly and lovingly. For such task, men always need a soft touch and wisdom of a fair woman to rule by their side" Loki went blank, it was happening, the moment was here "Reflexing about this, and in compete knowledge that I won't be King forever, I summoned you all here today" Thor looked to his mother, who nodded a single time, comforting him.

"Thor" Odin said "as the eldest son, you are meant to take over Asgard's throne once my time is due, I trust you will be a strong and fair King" Thor made a vow and answered "I will honor your wishes, Father, just like you taught me".

"Lady Sif" Odin turned to her "I am aware of your fighting skills and I, like Asgard, am grateful for your services, I brought you and your parents here to offer you the opportunity to do even more that what you've done for your people, and give them a wise and loving Queen, next to my son." Sif was in shock, she wanted to yell 'YES! OF COURSE I WILL!' and throw herself into Thor's arms, but her body didn't respond, she looked up to Odin and then back at Thor, he looked expectantly back at her. Sif's father answered before she could do anything to stop him "Of course she accepts, Allfather, we… she will be honored to take such place, we appreciate your kindness" And he vowed. Odin looked back at Sif and she nodded, speechless. "So it is decided. Thor, Lady Sif, we will let the realm know of your engagement tonight".

Frigga smiled widely and approached, arms open, to embrace Sif, she held her back and smiled for the first time, letting it all sink in "Congratulations, Sif, I am honored to have you in my family" Sif blushed and let go off the Queen "The honor is absolutely mine, your highness" Frigga chuckled "We can now forget about that, Mother you may call me. I knew all along you would be joining our family someday" Sif didn't know how to answer, so she only smiled. Frigga then hugged her son and let them talk to each other while she congratulated Sif's parents.

Thor turned to Sif and raised a brow "Well, I didn't see that coming" she placed her hands in her lap and spoke quietly "Are you not pleased?" he shook his head "Is not like that, I am _delighted_" a flash of that morning's picture stroke him and he smirked "I truly believe you will be a wonderful Queen, I just… didn't think I would worry about ruling Asgard for a long time, I guess I'm not a child anymore" He reached his hand out and she took it "I guess we are not" She smiled shyly, something Thor had never seen before, and he pulled her into a sweet embrace "I am proud and honored to be betrothed to you, Lady Sif" She rest her head on his chest and smiled, an indescribable, warm and filling wave ran through her body. Joy, pure joy, as the man she loved the most held her in his big arms.

While everyone was celebrating the royal engagement, no one saw Loki's slim and dark figure glide away, a sick expression in his almost green face. It happened, and it wasn't him. He knew he was the younger, but there was still hope, how could the brute of his brother be a fair and _wise_ King, anyway? How come Thor always had to get everything, even without wishing for it? As always, there was Loki, under his shadow. Was he not good enough?


	3. Banishment

_We have a short but fast chapter since it happens during the first Thor movie. During winter break I had the opotunity to work on the coming chapters, so expect quick updates during the following weeks._

Keep the reviews coming! xo.

Song: I'm The One - Ke$ha

**Chapter 3: Banishment.**

When the engagement was announced, it wasn't a shock to anyone, most people actually expected to have Thor and Sif married someday, people were used to see them together, hanging around all day, it was pretty obvious, for everyone but them. Sif's self-consciousness disappeared when she became Thor's fiancée, it wasn't about the crown, it was about being worthy of the man she always loved.

At first, Thor was shocked by his father's choice, but after thinking about it, he laughed at himself for being such a fool. She had been there all the time, under all circumstances, always standing up for him. The very first female warrior in the whole realm, and she was still feminine and yes, beautiful.

One night, Thor felt uneasy and couldn't sleep, he walked out of his chambers in the middle of the nigh seeking peace and found himself outside Sif's door, when he realized this, he knocked, in that very moment he frowned and shook his head "What the hell am I doing? Is past midnight, not hours to visit a lady" A soft voice replied "What if that lady is to be married with you?" There she was, wrapped in a silky, almost see-through ivory colored fabric, Thor didn't realized he said this out loud until she answered, he half smiled and said "That could change the circumstances" She ran her fingers through his hair and let him in.

That was the first night of many they spent in each other's arms.

One night, Thor was lying on his side on Sif's bed, his look lost in thought, a bright smile on his face. She came out of the bath, wrapped in a soft towel, her long hair still wet, she took a few seconds to look at her soon to be husband and got in bed with him, softly stroking his biceps and asked almost in a whisper "What is that in your mind, my love?" He sighed; taking her hand and kissing it tenderly "By this time tomorrow, my Father would have announced me as future King of Asgard" she smiled and kissed his shoulder "Is not like no one knew it would be you, dear. Is not that your brother isn't good enough, but you are the Allfather's first born, is your birth right" he nodded and said "I know, it seems I've waited forever for this to happen, and now is just a few hours, I can't even have some rest" She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes, sometimes he was such a boy "I would love to help you have some" She hugged him tightly and drove him into sweet sleep, for the next day would be the most important in his life.

And so, when in the middle of the announcement, Laufey threatened Asgard, Thor came up with the idea of defying Odin's wishes by making justice by himself, and Lady Sif didn't give it a second thought. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg would follow as well. It was surprising for everyone that Loki would actually encourage them to do as Thor said, it sounded crazy, dangerous, even. Loki was always telling Thor to stay out of trouble when he came up with his glorious plans to look for adventure. Thor was brave, but Loki was smart. Since Loki agreed with the plan, no one expected the dangers and enormous consequences their little journey would bring.

Sif heard by her own brother, Heimdall, that Thor had been banished, sent to Midgard until he learned his lesson. Mjolnir had been sent too, but could only be retrieved by the ruthless prince if he proved himself worthy of its power. Her immediate reaction was to run to his brother and have him beg for mercy. She found Loki reading in his room, slowly she opened the door and spoke lowly "Loki, am I interrupting?" He looked at her over the yellow pages and nodded. She entered, closing the door behind her, she didn't know why she felt uneasy, she cleared her throat gathering her thoughts and continued "You know why I am here, don't you?". Loki nodded and a soft smirk crossed his face "To beg for your fiancé? I think is pretty obvious, unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it, it is my father's decision and it cannot be undone". Unconsciously, Sif fiddle with her long hair over her shoulder "There must be something that can be done, you're smart, and you talk with your mother…" Loki interrupted "Is this why you came? To ask me to ASK mother to ASK father to let Thor into Asgard again? Doesn't it sound ridiculous to you? We're not kids anymore, Sif, dear" He spoke firm but calm, and now that Sif was listening to his words it did sound _odd_. She looked down and frowned before replying "Before he decided to go to Jotunheim, he was talking to you" she suddenly realized "It was you who convinced him" Sif was now looking into Loki's eyes, fire in her heart at the realization of Loki's betrayal. He stood still, only a crooked smile showing "Why would I do that? He's brute enough to get himself into trouble like this. Finally Father saw him like the oaf he is, he can't rule Asgard, he wouldn't know how" She approached, her voice sounded firm "He gets in trouble, alright, but you always tried to talk him into doing right" She leaned, her hands on both of Loki's sides, her eyes met his, almost reading him, he closed his book and left it down on his lap "Why didn't you do it this time? You almost gave him the idea" her eyes narrowed, he was as calm as ever "Did I? Maybe I am just tired of his nonsense, he understands what he wants to understand" she stayed there, trapping him on his chair "Things are never this simple with you. I of all people should know. But mark my words, it doesn't matter how hard you try or how much you desire that throne, you will _never_ get to it" For a second she stood still, looking into his eyes, but he was closed in every sense now. Sif stormed out of the room, leaving a confused and thoughtful Loki behind.

Loki went into the weapons vault and looked at his hands, remembering how the touch of a frost giant didn't do any harm to his skin. He stood there, in front of the Tesseract for several minutes, until he decided to hold it and watched his color change to a deep blue and felt the power pump through his veins. That's when he heard Odin's voice behind him, to tell him the painful truth, only to fade into the Odin Sleep, leaving him with nothing but rage and questions in his head.

Meanwhile, Sif convinced her friends to beg for Thor's return, only to find Loki sitting in the throne he so much desired.

When Loki refused to finish Thor's banishment, Sif, full with rage almost attacked him right there, but her friends stopped her. Once in the gardens Fandral talked her into reason "You can't just beat him up like you used to, Sif! He is in the throne right now, like it or not, he has the power he can and will use it against you if you don't go along with it, at least for a while" she shook her head, Sif couldn't bear to think of Thor being away from his home for the rest of his life… and hers "If Loki doesn't help us, then I will bring him back myself. Or leave to be with him". She locked herself in her room, carefully designing a plan to reach her goal.

* * *

After Lady Sif and The Warriors Three left the Throne Room, Loki went to his chamber knowing Sif wouldn't be so quiet about the matter, he had to do something for Thor never to return, he was so close to get it all. He had been watching his brother from the moment he assumed power, he watched him being helped by that smart mortal and defeated by those men when he realized he couldn't held the mighty Mjolnir anymore, defeated and weak. While Thor was under custody, Loki appeared before him and told him something that would break his heart, and hopefully, also his hopes to return to Asgard, Loki told him, that his father was dead, and his mother no longer wanted him back home.

* * *

Loki walked slowly around his chamber, immersed in his own thoughts, Frigga entered the room and looked quietly at him, pacing in front of her "Is the matter of your nature still in your head, my son?" he stood still and turned around to face the woman who raised him lovingly and taught him so well "I understand the diplomatic reasons Odin could have to keep me, I don't get why should I be subject of my _brother's_ jokes and…" he sighed "He always gets what he wants. Always" Frigga sat on a lonely chair by the corner and replied "He gets what he thinks he wants. What people expect him to want. Being the future King of Asgard comes with many responsibilities Thor doesn't see. He thinks as a warrior, he is not ready for the throne, but you should not judge your brother so harshly, Loki, be grateful that you don't have to be subject of such pressure" he interrupted her with a loud laughter "Odin said he were both born to be Kings. Is not all about the throne, of course that brute of Thor is not ready? How could he be ready when all he does is spar and train and then spar some more!" his fist landed harder than he meant it on the table, Frigga shook her head and raised to hold her beloved child "Listen to me, I know is not all about the throne, but this way you are only getting away from your target, Loki, think… think what she wants and give it to her. Think. You are good at it."

Loki stood still, repeating his mother's words in his head over and over again. Her.

Frigga knew.


	4. Never

_Song: One Good Reason - Pink_

_Don't forget the reviews! Xo._

**Chapter 4: Never.**

The Biofrost opened for Lady Sif and The Warriors Three to land on Midgard, at a rather hot and dry weather. A small town could be seen not so far from they were standing and they headed there, looking for their friend and leader. The walk was quite short, as they approached, they could do nothing but smile at the hope Thor's return brought them. Sif couldn't wait to hold him in her arms once more. By the end of the main street, there was a building with huge crystal doors, and they could see Thor through them, they stood out and waved to the God of Thunder, dressed in plain Midgardian clothes. Thor opened for them and embraced each one of his friends who came to rescue him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling widely as he greeted Fandral "We came to take you home, of course" Sif responded, reaching out for his hand "I can't go back" he said calmly, ignoring her gesture "Father is dead because of me, I know Mother doesn't want me there" Sif shook her head and frowned "Thor, the Allfather is still alive, he fell into the Odin sleep, but he lives" Thor's look changed immediately, hurt by his brother betrayal, his hands closed in tight fists, but his enragement was disrupted by the appearance of a big black cloud away, nearby the point where the warriors appeared earlier. Someone was about to join the party.

A few minutes after, the dark silhouette of the Destroyer could be watched from afar. All five friends stood, ready for the fight, in the middle of the main street "So back together in battle" Sif said and smirked as she assumed combat position "I am nothing more than a man now, my friends, I won't be of any use in battle, but I can help save the lives of this people. Go on, and do as you must" She nodded, convinced it was for the best, didn't understand what he meant for 'only a man' but she always trusted him blindly, so she and her friends went ahead and faced the Destroyer, trying to protect everyone around. When the Destroyer hit Sif and sent her flying through the air, she hid behind a car to catch her breath, Thor approached and held her hand "You must stop, go back to Asgard, this is not a battle you should fight" she covered his hand with hers and shook her head "No, I am not going back without you, and if I must die, I shall die a warrior's death" Thor kissed her hand and smiled small "You are not dying today, dear Lady Sif, this is my battle, I started this whole mess and I shall end it, but I won't take any more lives with me, stay safe". Before she could answer, he was walking towards the huge metal adversary. From the other side of the street, a woman's voice reached Sif's ears, it was one of the women he was having breakfast with, Jane Foster, "What is he doing?" she asked, walking towards Thor "Stay where you are!" Sif warned her "He knows what he is doing" Fandral took her by the arm and stopped her, in that moment, a big hit was heard and Thor fell a few meters away from them "NO!" they both shouted, and Jane threw herself over him.

Sif stood still; he could see her mouth moving but couldn't catch any of the words coming out of it. Away in the dessert, what looked like a projectile took off and was approaching very, very fast. Eric Selvig took Jane Foster by the arms and dragged her away, but there was nothing to be afraid of, it was Mjolnir coming back to his rightful owner, Thor was becoming himself once more. The hammer reached Thor's hand and a bright light covered him while his power and attire returned in all his glory, his friends smiled and cheered knowing he was back at last. Sif smirked knowing he could now come home with her, when the lightning disappeared, there was Thor in full armor, holding his weapon, looking as tall and powerful as ever, she was walking close to him but Jane was closer, Sif stood right where she was and looked at Fandral, he nodded and she understood Thor had to say goodbye to his new friends, but then, Thor held Jane by the waist and flew back to where the Biofrost opened.

They were all shocked, but it was Lady Sif who couldn't say a single word. They all followed them, for they needed to go back home. On the way there, Sif was very quiet, lost in her thoughts, Fandral patted her shoulder and smiled, he was such a good friend, didn't even need words to comfort her. They expected to see the bridge open in their way, but it didn't, there were Thor and Jane, looking up to the sky, waiting for Heimdall to open the portal, it took a few seconds for the big grey swirl on the sky to appear, announcing the imminent open of the wormhole, the Warriors were standing on the mark, waiting to be taken home, but Thor stayed to say something to Jane "Thor, hurry! The portal!" Sif said, but he didn't listen, he was promising to return for this new interesting woman he met in his exile, Sif wanted to scream for him, honestly, she wanted to beat her up, because she noticed how this Jane Foster looked at her fiancé, only Sif could not let her guard down in the middle of a battle, if that wasn't the case, Jane would have suffered Sif's rage much earlier.

And then, it happened.

She kissed him. Jane kissed Thor.

And he kissed her back.

Sif frowned. For a moment she felt like fainting and the next second her hand was on her sword, it Fandral and Hogun took both her hands, restraining her from attacking, Volstagg stood still, jaw dropped at the mortal kissing his friend farewell. In those few seconds Sif felt her world crushing around her, her hopes, dreams and plans shattered before her eyes, there was no more warrior, only a wounded woman, feeling betrayed and angered.

At their return to Asgard, a little battle was fought, the only casualty being a pain for the royal family. Loki had fell from the bridge in a very tragic farewell to his father and brother, Frigga was very quiet since the incident, she spent long afternoons in the Palace's gardens, looking at the fountains, holding books by the big tree's shade, she didn't even read them, Thor could tell his mother was grieving Loki's loss more than anyone else in the realm, despite what his actions suggested, Loki was their family, he was Frigga's boy, her apprentice and biggest pride.

On the other side, Frigga could tell her other son was uneasy with himself, something on Midgard had changed him, besides the lesson Odin wanted to teach him, there was something deeper in his soul that didn't let him live with himself. There was the Queen of Asgard, sitting by a fountain, quietly observing Thor walk through the hall when a lady approached to him and stood still before him for a couple seconds, and then she stepped closer, closer. It took Frigga a while to realize, it was Lady Sif, she wasn't in her casual armor attire, instead, she wore a long and light ivory colored robe, with a silver thin belt to the waist, making her look way more curvy than usual, the robe hung elegantly from her well-formed shoulders and her hair was loose, only decorated by a silver flowery pin on the side of her head. She looked ravishing. Witnessing this scene, Frigga knew it was time to leave, give them some privacy, but for some reason, she stayed, quiet and watching.

Sif took Thor's hands into hers and smiled to him, he smiled back, but the gesture was not as sincere as she wanted it to be, his look revealed he was somewhere else, he had been since the moment they were back. Sif could feel the color reaching her cheeks, only this time was not out of shyness because of her beloved, it was anger; she knew what was wrong with him. But she didn't want to risk it all. Sif frowned and placed her hand on Thor's cheek "What is the matter, my love?" He chuckled once and shook his head "There is no matter, dear Lady Sif" She half smiled and looked down "It has been a long time since you called me that" he knew what she meant, since the betrothal he got used not call her 'Lady' anymore, it was not necessary, she was no longer his mate but his lover. Sif understood the silence and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist, resting her face on his chest "I don't know what you went through on your exile, but I know you are here, at home, safe. I know you learned and grew, and I am just too glad to have you back with me, in my arms again" He held her back, kissed the top of her head and held her closer "Yes I am, back home, Sif, darling". She looked up at him and took his hand, and then she stepped on her toes to kiss his cheek and then left, saying nothing more.

Frigga shook her head; she knew Sif was no fool, and she felt sorry for her, because she knew what not even Thor himself could say for sure, that someone had taken over his heart.

The Queen approached her son as soon as he was alone, worry reflected in his crystal clear look, she sat on a couch and patted the place next to her, offering it to him, Thor sat next to his mother and looked at her "I don't know why I am feeling this way, Mother"

"That Midgardian woman moved you, didn't she?"

"She is a special woman, none like any I have known"

"Well you don't socialize with many of her kind" she replied even though she knew that was not what he meant.

"That is true" He chuckled "But her heart is pure, she is very smart, I… I don't know how to explain it"

"I can tell you are troubled, my son, and I can't give you the answers, only you can choose your path, I can only remind you of what you already know, the differences between our races go beyond the place where we live, there would be responsibilities you would resign to" she stroke his cheek "unfortunately my son, royalty has it's disadvantages, you must consider if that path is worth quitting everything you already built here" Frigga kissed him on the forehead and walked away, leaving him with a clearer mind, but not an easy choice.

* * *

It was a cold night and she missed his body in bed, his warm embrace and even his snoring waking her every now and then. She rolled onto her other side, looking through the window, she could see the shadow of a big tree, and heard the soft song of the wind blowing through the tree's branches, she tried to sleep some more, when she closed her eyes, that horrible image stroke her once more: Thor and Jane's lips meeting. A week had passed and he didn't look for her, she was worried and confused, she wanted him for herself, but didn't know how to deal with such matters, she never expected she had to. She didn't realize when she finally fell asleep, but the same nightmare haunted her, she was few meters away, watching them hold hands and whisper sweet nothings, she tried to run and punch Jane, but it didn't matter how hard she tried, she wasn't moving, she couldn't scream either, breathing became hard and then… the voice was heard, it sounded familiar, it made her calm "It took him a few days to forget about you, he is not worthy of you, dear, a woman like yourself deserves so much more than that" Sif wanted to reply, she wanted to say that she didn't want anyone else, there was no one else in this or any other realm she wanted more "Sometimes what we want is not what we need" the voice replied, as if it could read her thoughts, the sound was soothing, even though it's words were not "Sleep now, sleep well and dreamless, your time will come". And so, she fell into a dreamless sleep, finally having some rest, her last thought being "One good reason, I only need one good reason to know we are not over yet".

The next morning, she took her time to dress in a red robe, wearing her weapons and a light but tight armor, she had decided to stop pretending she was one of those feminine and delicate ladies who spent the day reading and fanning themselves around the Palace, she was so much more than that and she was proud. In her way in, she encountered Thor, once more looking away in a balcony, she walked a few steps and stopped, shook her head and turned around stopping right behind him "Do you miss her that much?" She asked sincerely, a knot in her throat. He turned to her and shook his head.

"Dear Lady Sif…" he started, but she placed her index finger on his lips.

"Don't start calling me that, please" He remembered what she had said and nodded, she pointed her head at the empty room across the hall and he followed her in.

"You are wearing your armor again" he pointed.

"Yes, I am" She said calmly, a sigh louder than she expected escaped her lips and she looked up to him "I am a warrior, after all"

"That you are" He half smiled, he studied her expression as well as her delicate features.

"I am not a delicate flower, I am not lady-like most of the time, and I can fight better than most men in the realm" she had unconsciously raised her voice "I know how to take a blow, I don't know how to deal with situations like this" Thor stood there, knowing what was coming, he had been thinking about it before she showed up "So I will only ask you to be completely honest with me and speak only the truth" Her body was betraying her, she could feel her pulse raise, her hands were sweaty and closed in tight fists, her voice about to break, her eyes barely containing the tears "Do you have feelings for that Midgardian?" She couldn't bear to ask if he loved her.

"Sif" Thor frowned; it took him a second to articulate the right words "When I was cast out, it was harder than I could ever imagine, I lost everything I knew and loved, my identity even, there I found three friends who helped me through the struggle and I am grateful for it" He took a step closer to her and held Sif's hands "During all my life I have been fortunate enough to have the right companionship. You were always there, in every battle, every game, every celebration to support me and even teach me a thing or two" He smiled and pulled her close "Jane Foster helped me come back home, but she is not the woman I love".

Sif felt her pulse race, she closed her eyes and thanked the universe silently, then she slapped him hard right across the face "She kissed you… you kissed her back!" He was still holding her close, his arm around her waist.

"She was grateful, I helped her too" He smirked charmingly.

"You're an idiot" She tried to hold back the laughter and failed, her lovely smile showed once more. "I thought I had lost you"

"Never" He said, and pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her forget why she was mad and worried in the first place.


End file.
